


Bedtime story

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, failed, i tried to make this funny lol, lol, really - Freeform, that's all i have to say, yunho is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: "Look, your mom paid me to babysit you, I had no idea you were a grown ass man, but I'm here to do a job and I sure as hell will do it!"Mingi rolls his eyes, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. "And bedtime is at ten!"





	Bedtime story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! hello!  
> I'm back! with a fic about a ship I don't even ship, lol, idk why. Well if you still end up liking this mess, lemme know? thank you

Yunho pulls up the driveway and sighs before getting out of the car. He's always nervous before meeting the parents, first times with new families make him uncomfortable and that's probably why he only babysat for family friends but because they were family friends, they thought they're entitled to a discount and he never earned much that way. But he's a good guy, knows his way around kids and their parents seem to love him because he's that _gentle giant_ kind of guy.

So finally, he gets out of the car, smoothes out his shirt and walks up to the front door before ringing the bell. An older lady opens the door, well in her forties Yunho would say, and he's used to people in their mid-twenties to thirties but who is he to judge. She gives him a warm, welcoming smile and lets him in. The house is kind of small, cozy, and the scent that he associates with freshly done laundry lingers in the air. He's already feeling a little better about the job."Mingi is in his room, sleeping, but he should be up soon," she informs him as she hands him the money he was promised for babysitting her son tonight. It's more than generous, at least compared to what he's used to, and he puts it in his wallet while thanking her. "Just make sure he eats something and drinks plenty of water." It's not unusual for people to tell him this, even though he's pretty much sure he knows what to do.  
"Food is in the fridge, take whatever you want when you get hungry. Mingi's favorite ramen is in the pantry so give him that when he wakes up, it'll cheer him up." With that, she leaves.Yunho walks into the living room and sits down on the couch, still a little nervous and jittery. He has no idea what kind of kid this mingi is but his mom seems like a nice woman and Yunho hopes that her son is just as nice. He's never been good with rude kids, and he babysat plenty of those. Usually he just turned the TV off as a punishment and they ate leftovers instead of pizza or McDonald's, which is kind of cruel, but on the other hand, they were mean and deserved it.As he's thinking about all of this, the mere thought of food makes his stomach grumble. He groans and walks to the kitchen, opening the pantry to see if they have ramen that he could take,too. And they do, he's just surprised that it's just the very spicy kind, the _nuclear_ kind as they advertise it. That's not good for children and he's shocked that this lady would feed this to her son, but then again, who is he to judge, it's not his kid. Not that he's going to have kids any time soon, because he's as gay as it gets.Sighing once again, he makes himself some spicy ramen and he can already feel his butthole hating him for consuming this crap. As soon as it's done, he sits down on the couch again, turns the TV on and starts stuffing his face, waiting for Mingi to wake up. He thinks that letting a child sleep so late in the afternoon is a mistake because they will definitely not want to go to bed later, when it's their actual bedtime, but he's not here to preach about parenting.The sliding door to the living room swooshes open and Yunho whips his head around to look at the kid he's babysitting........ except it's not a kid. Definitely not a child. Yunho is staring at a grown ass guy, almost as tall as himself he dares to guess, who's looking at him just as confused as Yunho feels. He's wrapped in a blanket that doesn't quite covered him, sadly hanging few inches above the ground. He has dark circles under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in weeks, his hair is greasy and disheveled. He's a mess and a half."Who are you?" Mingi asks before plopping down on the couch next to Yunho, wrapping himself in his green blanket. Yunho thinks it's kind of weird that this guy doesn't even know him but doesn't look bothered, even sits down next to him, while a literal stranger is eating _his_ ramen."I'm Yunho," he introduces himself. The nerves are back and stronger than ever. The fact that Mingi is awfully cute despite looking like a damn wreck is not helping. "Your mom hired me to babysit you..""Oh god," Mingi groans, covering his face with his giant hands. "I swear, she's been like this for the past few months. I don't need a babysitter, could you please leave?"Yunho frowns. Sure, it is probably embarrassing, for both of them, but it's not like Yunho is actually going to treat him like a five year old. Unless he's going to act like one. "Hey, at least we can talk! You look like you need a friend! And there's ramen in the pantry, we can destroy our digestive systems together!"Mingi snorts, obviously not amused. "I told you I didn't need a babysitter. Get lost, Yunho."That's enough, Yunho thinks. "Look, your mom paid me to babysit you, I had no idea you were a grown ass man, but I'm here to do a job and I sure as hell will do it!"  
Mingi rolls his eyes, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. "And bedtime is at ten!""What? No!" The other boy yelps and then freezes after realizing what he just said. Yunho is staring at him, doing everything he can not to start laughing, but Mingi starts giggling first. "The ramen sounds good though. Could you make it for me?""Only if you take a shower. You reek, man."  
He's not there to ask questions but he's also not stupid and can tell that Mingi is going through some rough stuff. "It will make you feel better." Thinking about it now, Yunho understands why Mrs Song did what she did. He has the reputation of being cheerful and kind, and it's probably in his genes to take care of others and make sure they're feeling okay. She only wanted someone to be there for Mingi when she couldn't and everything he thought about her and her parenting methods changes in an instant. She knows damn well what she's doing.Mingi nods, getting up still covered in the blanket, and marches off to the bathroom. Once Yunho can hear the water running, he starts preparing Mingi's food while slurping on his own noodles - which turns out to be a bad idea because when Mingi gets back, he chokes. The other boy went from _covered from head to toe_ (or in his case, ankles, because he's so damn tall)  to _hey look I have a chest. And abs. Salivate over me_.  
And oh boy, does Yunho salivate. Mingi's wearing only shorts that hang a little too low on his hips and droplets of water run down his exposed skin as they fall down from his still pretty much wet hair. Yunho wouldn't necessarily call himself thirsty but - he definitely needs a drink after witnessing this.All of his gayness aside, Mingi does look a little better after the shower, and he smiles at Yunho as he's taking his food to the couch. The smile doesn't quite reach his eyes but they don't look that sad anymore. Mingi does have puppy eyes so they generally look a little sad, but there's not so much sadness _in_ them anymore.They eat in silence for a while, when Mingi speaks up. "Should I call you hyung?""People I usually babysit do, but with you.. I don't know, how old are you?""Twenty," he mutters, chewing his noodles. "You?""Also twenty. So neither of us is the hyung," he offers a smile which Mingi returns. They're silent again, Yunho still a little nervous around the other boy, who just keeps on chewing."Aren't you curious why did my mother hire you?""I'm not here to ask questions," Yunho replies immediately. "If you wanna tell me, I'm listening, if you don't, that's cool too, it's none of my business after all."Mingi stares at him for a bit before chuckling. "You're actually kinda cool.""Thanks, but unless you're five and call me a cool adult, I'm not that flattered," Yunho shrugs and Mingi laughs, loud and pretty. Yunho likes that sound."Can I tell you then?" Yunho nods. Mingi takes a deep breath and pushes the ramen aside. "I broke up with my boyfriend. Well...ex-boyfriend,now. He was my first boyfriend, the one that forced me to come out to my parents and friends." He sighs, rubbing his temples. "He outed me to many people, telling them about my sexuality without my permission, without me knowing, actually. Kept telling me that I had to tell my parents and that I had to tell everyone, because to him, it seemed like I was hiding who I was. So I did. I told my parents. My dad didn't take it so well and gave my mom an ultimatum: either me or him. He left. My friends were and still are supportive, but some changed. They're...careful around me now. So after all of this went down, I asked him  when he was going to tell his parents, because he still kept calling me his classmate, instead of 'boyfriend'. I got yelled at for pressuring him...and then he started spending less and less time with me and eventually, he broke it off, because he found someone better."Yunho has no idea what to say, he just kind of stares at his hands in his lap. Before he can even do anything else, Mingi throws himself at him, arms wrapped tightly around Yunho's waist, face buried in the soft fabric of the babysitter's shirt. He's crying and Yunho panics because he didn't want to make him cry, and despite knowing it's not his fault, he feels like he could've done something. So he starts rubbing Mingi's back soothingly, his other hand playing with his hair. "It's okay, buddy.""Why wasn't I enough?" He sobs, his voice muffled. It breaks Yunho's heart. He's not good at comforting people."You're more than enough, Mingi-yah.""He didn't think so."Yunho takes Mingi by his chin and makes him look him in the eyes. "One person's opinion doesn't define you. You're you, you're more than enough and there are many people that love you, so one person that doesn't should matter to you. Hell, I like you, and I've known you for an hour."Mingi's cheeks slowly turn red and he hides his face in Yunho's chest again. Yunho laughs. "Let's clean up and watch a movie, or talk, whatever you want." He says as he turns the TV back on. They cuddle for a while, Yunho still rubbing his back. He can feel Mingi's breath slowly evening out. "Are you sleepy?"  
Mingi nods and grabs the collar of Yunho's shirt, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. Yunho lets out a squeaky, confused sound, eyes wide."I deserve to move on," Mingi says. Yunho couldn't agree more. "And you're cute.""I know," Yunho laughs, still a little shook. "But I'm not willing to be a rebound.""Be a friend then," Mingi takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. "And let's see where this takes us." And Yunho is weak, so weak, how could he say no to that? Especially when he sees Mingi's smile that is finally reflecting in his eyes.****Yunho leaves around midnight, smooched breathless and his whole face warm and pink, just as Mingi's mum pulls up the driveway. She smiles at Yunho as he gets into his car, opens the door and disappears inside, and he hides his face in his hands, head rested against the steering wheel. She was not smiling, she was _smirking_.It gets him thinking, was she trying to set them up all along?

 

**Author's Note:**

> let's chat on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) !


End file.
